


Bumpety Bump

by 1dfetusfics, tomlinstarofthesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Zayn, Grinding, Incest, M/M, child!Liam, father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstarofthesea/pseuds/tomlinstarofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s daddy comes home from another business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumpety Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what came over me. Someone asked me about my mother tongue and suddenly I decided to ruin the German nursery rhyme “Hoppe, hoppe, Reiter”. It’s different and short…

Liam doesn’t know much about his daddy’s job, just that it takes him away every now and then for a rather long time. Though, you see, Liam isn’t sure what exactly a _long time_ is; sometimes six hours at nursery feel awfully long, sometimes a day seems awfully long, too, but he’s sure that when his daddy is away for an awfully long time he has dinner at least five times. Five, that’s handful of fingers plus his thumb, so that’s a long time, isn’t it?  
  
And though he misses his daddy – of course, who else is he supposed to play cowboys with when he’s gone? – he kind of likes that he is away, too. Because his daddy is on adventures and can tell him _everything_ about it when he’s back and the best part, he always has a little surprise for Liam. Last month it was a big, big thing that looked a bit like a horse, filled with thousands of sweets and candy.  
  
Needless to say Liam is absolutely delighted when the heavy front door opens and his daddy steps in. In an instant, all his toys are forgotten as he gets up from the fluffy carpet and clumsily runs towards his daddy who happily opens his arms for Liam to jump into, before he spins both of them around.  
  
“Hey Daddy,” Liam excitedly squeals, “I’ve missed you so much,” he admits, grabbing a fistful of his dad’s black hair at his nape as he snuggles his face into the crook between neck and shoulder, his left thumb finding the way into his mouth.  
  
“I’ve missed you, too, twerpy. Have you been a good boy for Nana?” Daddy asks, tenderly patting Liam’s back as he walks into the living room and takes a seat on their large leather sofa.  
  
Frantically nodding, Liam gets comfortable on his daddy’s lap and just breathes the familiar scent of _Daddy_  in, listening to his dad’s soft murmur about adventures in foreign countries as his eyes slowly droop and he’s lulled to sleep.

***

When Liam wakes up again, it’s dark in the room and he’s alone on the sofa, his small head propped up on some velvet pillows, drool all over them and a blanket warming his short legs and tiny feet.  
  
“Daddy?” he cries out as he sits up and pushes the heavy, cosy blanket down to his knees. “Daddy?” he shouts again, slowly getting upset for he doesn’t get an answer. He rolls off the couch and lands with a dull thump on his knees, tears prickling in his eyes at the sting shooting through his body. “Daddy?”  
  
Feet pad over the floor, the light in the hallway switches on and then there he is, his daddy.  
  
“Daddy, I thought you left again,” Liam explains, tiny fists trying to shove away the tears that are rolling down his cheeks. “I thought,” hiccups shake his tiny little body as he stumbles to his feet, running towards his dad.  
  
“Shh, twerpy, I’m here,” his dad coos as he drops to his knees and pulls Liam into his arms, trying to calm the small boy. “I’m right here.” He presses a kiss to Liam’s cheeks, a tentative smile pulling at the corner of Liam’s mouth as his chubby arms wrap around his daddy’s neck and pull him close.  
  
“I _brought_ you something, do you want to know what it is?” Daddy asks.  
  
“Is it a story?” Liam wants to know, excitedly fisting his tiny hands in his dad’s shirt, already forgotten that he was upset just a moment ago. “Or is it a toy again?”  
  
“Just wait and see,” his daddy replies as he gets up and carries Liam back to their sofa, taking a seat and adjusting Liam on his thighs. He takes both of Liam’s tiny hands into his before he starts quietly singing a nursery rhyme in a language which Liam doesn’t understand. Questioning, Liam furrows his brows, pouting at his daddy.  
  
“I don’t-“ he begins, just as his dad starts wiggling his legs, bringing up one thigh, then the other, repeating the motion and making Liam bounce on his lap a couple of times before, suddenly, he pushes Liam backwards. For a moment, Liam thinks he is about to fall but then he remembers the tight grip Daddy has on his hands, and the fear is overtaken by that tingly feeling in his tummy he always gets on the slide in the playground.  
  
Liam erupts in a fit of giggles as his daddy pulls him back on his lap.  
  
“Again, again!” he shouts in glee, already trying to bounce without Daddy’s help, wiggling his tiny bum, slowly sliding closer to his daddy’s crotch without realising it.  
  
Daddy starts to sing again as he moves his thighs up and down, sending Liam flying into his chest who is still giggling happily. The boy tries to catch any of the words his dad sings.  
  
“Hoppe, hoppe! Hoppe, hoppe,” Liam laughed, innocently riding in his daddy’s lap.  
  
By the fourth time they’re doing this, Daddy stops pushing Liam away, holding him close as they grind together, arms wound around Liam’s tiny waist.  
  
By the sixth time, Liam feels a lump in Daddy’s trousers, curiously scooting closer as they still play together. Hot breath tickles behind his ear as Daddy buries his head in Liam’s hair, heavy pants filling the air between words.  
  
Daddy’s hands run down to Liam’s hips, thumbs pressing into the chubby flesh that covers his hipbones. Gently, yet insistently they bring Liam’s groin down quicker, rubbing against the bulge in Daddy’s trousers again and again.  
  
“I love you, Liam,” Daddy gasps loudly. “You feel that, don’t you?”  
  
Liam scoots his tiny hands up his daddy’s torso, resting just above his pecs. “I love you, too, Daddy,” he admits naively as he grinds against his daddy’s hard crotch, thinking it is still part of the game, although Daddy long stopped singing.  
  
But then, Daddy shudders, his hands fly back up around Liam’s waist again, pulling him impossibly closer as he starts shaking. The hard lump presses up against Liam’s crotch, twitches as Daddy groans deeply into his ear.  
  
After a few seconds, Daddy’s arms fall limply into his lap, resting behind Liam’s perky bum as the boy moves back a bit. There’s a wet patch on Daddy’s beige trousers and the bulge seems a bit smaller but Liam doesn’t know what to make of it and Daddy seems tired, so he won’t ask.  
  
“That was fun,” he says. “Can we snuggle now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
